


Break You

by Paranoic_Still_Life



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drinking, Dub-Con Kiss, Grief, I hate it, M/M, Makeouts, Pre-Time Skip, my first bleach fic, this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoic_Still_Life/pseuds/Paranoic_Still_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the years he'd wanted to surpass him...Renji had never learned anything about Byakuya Kuchiki except that he acted weird on the 24th of June. Some confessions and drinking lead to Renji breaking the ice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break You

From the moment he saw him...from the moment crimson eyes met brown eyes...he needed to break him. Renji had hated him, sworn to surpass him. Byakuya Kuchiki, the enemy...the one who took her away. Renji swore he would break him down - mentally and physically. He had to break Byakuya Kuchiki and he would...

Renji leaned his head back against the chair, staring at the ceiling. He glanced at the sixth division Captain's desk. Byakuya sat silently filling out paperwork, serious as ever. His guard was down. When had he become so comfortable with Renji there? He had been hesitant at first. Byakuya Kuchiki was not a man that let many close to him - in all definitions of the word. He was very selective about who was near his side in office work or in battle. Why shouldn't he be able to drop his guard around Renji though? After all...Renji was his trusted vice-captain. How long had it been now since Renji had arrived? Centuries had passed since Renji had joined the ranks in squad six. He had long since passed Rukia Kuchiki, his childhood best friend. And here he sat, across from her adopted older brother, Byakuya. 

A long sigh escaped Renji's lips. Byakuya raised his eyes from the paper, acknowledging Renji at last. "What is it, Abarai?"

"Just tired, sir..." Renji informed his captain, not lying completely. Of course, something remained on his mind but he held it close to him, guarded. Byakuya's brown eyes wandered to the calendar on the wall for only a moment. But Renji noticed. He was painfully aware of most of Byakuya's movements. He gave a nod, as if assuring himself of something and stood. He placed his haori on the back of his chair. Unlike every other day, Byakuya didn't bother to fold the hoari. He merely left it draped over the back of his chair. 

"Captain?" Renji began but then looked at the calendar on the wall as well. June twenty-fourth...Captain Kuchiki always acted weird on the twenty-fourth of June. All of the older officers knew why but not a one bothered to tell Renji. He had asked around but everyone told him to disregard it. He wanted to know, dammit. He had to know at some point! Everyone was keeping secrets from him for so long. 

"Take the rest of the day off Renji," Byakuya commanded before leaving the room abruptly. His sharp tone had softened some when he said the other's first name, placing formality behind him for the moment. 

Renji sighed, running a hand through his crimson hair, furrowing his brow. He waited a few minutes before silently following his captain. He kept his movements as quiet as possible, be careful that even his clothing didn't rustle the wrong way. Byakuya walked for a long time until he stopped in the cemetary. He knelt under a lone cherry tree, pink branches stretched across the endless pale blue sky. Beneath the tree was a small grave; from where he stood Renji could barely read the kanji. The only thing he could read was "Kuchiki."

"Interesting..." Renji muttered to himself. He had never thought of his taichou as sympathetic. He had mainly seen him act cold. That was all Captain Kuchiki had always been, even when his own sister barely survived the gallows. He had been so cold. Had Renji even seen this man smile?

"Abarai...I know you're following me," Byakuya growled, tension and sadness in his voice. Renji walked closer, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw how helpless Byakuya looked. He looked almost innocent, brown eyes full of sadness and grief, self-loathing. Byakuya looked so much smaller suddenly, paler if it were possible, and as if he would shatter if he was touched. 

"Hisana...Kuchiki?" Renji asked, kneeling beside his captain.

"She was Rukias's older sister. And Hisana was my wife..." Byakuya explained, wondering to himself why he was suddenly so talkative. Maybe he needed to tell someone; someone who didn't already know. He didn't want pity. He just wanted to speak to anyone about how he felt... He was still hurting after all of this time. He swiped his sleeve across his eyes, shooing away the threat of tears in his eyes. Renji looked at Byakuya then looked away. He had come, wanting to know how to break Byakuya down and at last surpass him but now...how could he ever try to defeat Captain Kuchiki? 'How can I defeat you when you have that look...?' Renji asked silently. Byakuya found his way to his feet, brushing grass from his hakama.

"Let's have a drink..." Byakuya offered, warmth creeping into his usually cold voice.

Renji nodded, knowing better than to turn down a friendly advance from his captain or any captain. And so he followed Byakuya back into the barracks where they sat for hours, swapping stories and drinking. Little things were interesting to talk about. Renji had a ton of stories about when Rukia was little and they played together. Byakuya even laughed at some of them. Even if most of their talking was about one person that they had as a common tie, it was enough. 

By midnight, Renji felt so much closer to Byakuya. Byakuya smiled softly, drunken and tired as he reached for the sake bottle between them. His pale fingers caressed Renji's, who had been reaching for the bottle as well, and the elder felt electricity run through his body. He blushed, pulling his hand away quickly.

"Captain? Are you feeling well?" Renji asked, taking a large swig from the bottle. He placed the bottle back on the tatami between them. Had Byakuya always been so...alluring and adorable? The curve of his jaw, the way his dark locks framed his face, the astonishing length of his eyelashes... Byakuya Kuchiki was beautiful. If he had heard the words aloud, he'd probably sentence Renji to death. Renji shook his head, willing those thoughts away. It was the alcohol talking and he knew full well that such thoughts could end with his head on a pike.

Byakuya stood shakily, placing one hand on his knee for stability. Renji got to his feet hurriedly, reaching to hold his captain up as the older nearly collided with the floor. Byakuya leaned helplessly on him, his warm breath caressing Renji's neck. Renji felt his body quiver with want.

"Help..."Byakuya looked up at him, eyes pleading with the larger man.

'Oh gods...Don't look at me like that...it makes me want to break you...and make you mine...' Renji thought, gripping Byakuya tightly. Holding down the urge became incresingly more difficult by the second. He couldn't fight it any longer, he pinned the older, lithe man against the wall, taking his captain's chin in his thumb and forefinger. He forced the pale face to look at him. Byakuya opened his mouth as though to protest but Renji wouldn't have it. 

His lips engulfed Byakuya's, pouring every bit of passion and confusion into the kiss as his mind screamed for him to stop. Such intimacy especially for one such as himself...to be touching nobility like this...his mind raced as he slid his tongue against the other's bottom lip, pressing his knee between the older's legs. Byakuya's lips parted with a soft groan and Renji's tongue dove inside of his mouth. 

His heart raced as Captain Kuchiki's pale hand fumbled at his chest, pressing against it softly. Renji's tongue explored the elder's warm mouth. And Byakuya Kuchiki broke. He melted into the kiss, responding with more fire than he'd felt in years. Byakuya gripped Renji's gi tightly, knuckles turning white as his tongue fought for dominance with Renji's, ultimately losing. Small moans were lost between the two of them as heat rose within their bodies. Renji's hands explored his captain until at last he settled upon stroking his thin, arched back. Renji kissed passionately, wanting more. Hearing Byakuya moan and feeling the way he writhed softly at his touch, only made him more curious. How far could he take this? His tan hand slid downward, groping softly at Byakuya's backside. The raven haired male shuddered softly, whimpering a bit and pulling Renji even closer. 

"Oh my..." Rukia Kuchiki slid the shoji screen open to see a quite scandalous scene. Ichigo stood beside her, a look of bewilderment matching that of the small woman beside him. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

Byakuya practically threw Renji across the room with how hard he shoved him away, struggling to regain his composure. The two older men flushed, suddenly becoming quite sober and well-aware of their surroundings. 

"This isn't..." Renji began.

"What it looks like," Byakuya finished, smoothing a hand over his gi, coughing awkwardly.

"I just...wanted to uhm...I'll come back later!" Rukia stammered, face bright red as she turned on her heel, rushing from the scene.

Ichigo stood, still in shock for quite a few moments. "Uhm...well...Renji, man I always knew you were... At least I don't have competition for Rukia anymore...I mean...since you like her brother and all!"

"No! This guy's my rival!" Renji protested, falling to his knees, hands covering his flushed face in shame and confusion as Ichigo fled after Rukia. Byakuya cleared his throat, a pale hand covering his mouth in disbelief at his actions. He cleared his throat one last time before silently leaving the room, heading for his bed chambers.

Renji was left alone, sighing in despair as he downed the last of the sake. Just what had he gotten himself into...


End file.
